Hear what I hear
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus can't sleep and Arcee found a song that can help him sleep Optimus/Arcee OptimusxArcee


**Optimus can't sleep and Arcee finds a song that can help him sleep**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Arcee P.O.V<em>**

"What's that music you are listening to" I asked

"Oh…it's just a Christmas song" said Jack "it helps me sleep"

"Really…?" I asked

"Yeah…well my mom use to sing this to me" said Jack "It's pretty good song….I always fall asleep when I hear her sing"

I listen to the music well. It did had special lyrics. I smiled as the music went on.

"May I borrow this?" I asked

"Umm…sure" said Jack

"Thanks" I said as I held it and went back to the base.

"Bye" said Jack

"Later" I yelled out as I drove to base.

* * *

><p>I put on the music. Optimus can never sleep...there is so much on his mind. He stays up all night. I just wish he can at least sleep for one day.<p>

I searched the lyrics and went on and on repeat and repeat. I sang along. I can't stop listening to it. I then heard a ground bridge.

I yelped and ran out to the main base. I see Bee and Optimus walk through. I smiled wide when I saw Optimus.

"Optimus" I yelped as I ran up to him. He held out his arms and caught me.

"My mate…" he said as we kissed each other.

"You okay?" I whispered

"I'm fine…nothing to series" I said

I kissed him again. He placed me down and he went to Ratchet to check out his injuries. He's fine though…but still in case of anything.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and Optimus was working on some paperwork. I wish he would stop and come to recharge.<p>

"Optimus" I said

He didn't hear me. He just kept on reading the papers; making sure everything is okay. Agent Fowler did really give him work.

"Optimus" I said louder

He turned over his shoulder. "Yes…Arcee"

"Please…get some rest" I said

"Okay…" he whispered as he placed the paperwork. Optimus laid down rested his head on my lap. I rubbed his helm. He then let out a breathe.

"I can't sleep" he whispered "I have to get to work"

As he got up I stopped him. "No…" I said

He just relaxed and sighed.

"Hey I heard this song…I thought you might want to hear it" I said

"Go ahead…my love" he whispered. I then sang.

Say the night wind to the little lamb

Do you see what I see?

Way up in the sky little lamb

Do you see what I see?

A star, a star dancing in the night

With a tale as big as a kite

With a tale as big as a kite

Optimus raised an eyebrow. I just smiled and kissed him.

"A star…I can see that" he said "I always wanted to see a dancing star"

I smiled "really?" Optimus held my hand.

"Keep going?" he whispered

I smiled and continued.

Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy

Do you hear what I hear?

Ringing through the sky shepherd boy

Do you hear what I hear?

A song, a song, high above the tree

With the voice as big as the sea

With the voice as big as the sea

Optimus was slowly closing his eyes but he tried to keep them open. I smiled.

"A voice as big as the sea" he whispered

"Yes…" I said "Like yours"

Optimus smiled and kissed me.

"What song is this?" he asked

"It's called Do you hear what I hear" I said "A Christmas song"

Optimus looked at me. "It's beautiful"

I smiled and continued.

Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king

Do you know what I know?

In your palace warm mighty king

Do you know what I know?

A child, a child shivers in the cold

Let's us bring him silver and gold

Let's us bring him silver and gold

Optimus optics were closed. It worked…he did fall asleep. He is now on recharge. I smiled and decided to finish the song.

Said the king to the people everywhere

Listen to what I say

Pray for peace people everywhere

Listen to what I say

The child, the child sleeping in the night

He will bring us goodness and light

He will bring us goodness and light

I finished the song. Optimus was sound asleep. I yawned and watched him sleep. It had been three days since he recharged.

I kissed his cheek. I looked up and I see a star. It was dancing around. I stared in awe.

….

I felt a hug behind me and I felt a kiss on my cheek.

"Morning love" said Prime with a smile.

"Did you sleep well" I asked

"Yes…I did" he answered with a smile. He kissed me passionately.

"Sing that song for me one more time.

I smiled and started singing to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short story of my favorite Christmas song <strong>


End file.
